The moon's Eclipse
by KateTheVixen
Summary: Sequel to I May Be The River's Moon But I Still Love You.   JayXoc , hints of  LionXoc , and one-sided PebbleXoc "full summary inside."
1. Allegiances

i do NOT own Warriors, Warriors belong to Erin Hunter :)

I DO however own Silverheart, Eclipsepaw, Moonpaw, Silverstripe, and Skyheart

**Full Summary: **Moonpaw 'The river's moon' is starting to realize her feelings for ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice Jaypaw. As her connections with Thunderclan grow stronger her sister, Eclipsepaw, realizes something's going on between her sister and Jaypaw and Turns away from her. But that is the least of her worries because Little does Moonpaw know some evil is closer then expected…. Sequel to I May Be The River's Moon But I Still Love You. (JayXoc), hints of (LionXoc), and one-sided PebbleXoc

**ALLEGIANCES**

**RIVERCLAN**

LEADER

**LEOPARDSTAR**- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, ECLIPSEPAW**

DEPUTY 

**MISTYFOOT**- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, DAPPLEPAW**

MEDICINE CAT 

**MOTHWING**- dappled golden she-cat

**APPRENTICE, MOONPAW**

WARRIORS

**BLACKCLAW**- smoky black tom

**SKYHEART**- white she cat

**VOLETOOTH**- small brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, MINNOWPAW**

**REEDWHISKER- **black tom

**APPRENTICE, POUNCEPAW**

**MOSSPELT**- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, PEBBLEPAW**

**BEECHFUR**- light brown tom

**RIPPLETAIL- **dark gray tabby tom

**SILVERSTRIPE**- Silver tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, WILLOWPAW**

APPRENTICES

**DAPPLEPAW-** mottled gray she-cat

**MINNOWPAW- **dark gray she-cat

**PEBBLEPAW**- mottled gray tom

**POUNCEPAW**- ginger and white tom

**WILLOWPAW**- gray tabby she-cat

**MOONPAW- **one was a Silver tabby she-cat with an unusual white oval on her forehead one white front paw and white tipped tail

**ECLIPSEPAW- **white she-cat with an unusual grey oval on her forehead one gray front paw and gray tipped tail

QUEENS

**DAWNFLOWER**- pale gray she-cat

**ICEWING-** heavily pregnant white cat with blue eyes.

**GRAYMIST-** pale gray tabby, mother of Sneezekit and Mallowkit

ELDERS

**HEAVYSTEP**- thickset tabby tom

**SWALLOWTAIL**- dark tabby she-cat

**STONESTREAM**- gray tom

**THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER

**FIRESTAR**- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

DEPUTY

**BRAMBLECLAW**- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, BERRYPAW**

MEDICINE CAT

**LEAFPOOL**- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, JAYPAW**

WARRIORS

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT- **Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**DUSTPELT**- dark brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE HAZELPAW**

**SANDSTORM**- pale ginger she-cat

**APPRENTICE, HONEYPAW**

**CLOUDTAIL**- long-haired white tom

**APPRENTICE, CINDERPAW**

**BRACKENFUR**- golden tabby tom.

**APPRENTICE- HOLLYPAW**

**THORNCLAW**- golden brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, POPPYPAW**

**BRIGHTHEART- **white she-cat with ginger patches

**ASHFUR**- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, LIONPAW**

**SORRELTAIL**- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**SPIDERLEG-** long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, MOUSEPAW**

**BROOK WHERE SMALL FISH SWIM (BROOK)**- brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

**STORMFUR**- dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

**WHITEWING**- white she-cat with green eyes

**BIRCHFALL**- light brown tabby tom

**GRAYSTRIPE- **long-haired gray tom

**MILLIE- **silver tabby she-cat, former Kittypet, blue eyes

APPRENTICES

**BERRYPAW**- cream colored tom

**HAZELPAW**- small gray and white she-cat

**MOUSEPAW**- gray and white tom

**CINDERPAW**- gray tabby she cat

**HONEYPAW**- light brown tabby she-cat

**POPPYPAW**- tortoiseshell she-cat

**LIONPAW-** Golden Tabby Tom With Amber Eyes

**HOLLYPAW- **Black She-Cat With Green Eyes

**JAYPAW- **gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

QUEENS

**FERNCLOUD**- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit and Foxkit

**DAISY**- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

ELDERS

**LONGTAIL**- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**MOUSEFUR- small dusky brown she-cat**

**The wind blew through the pelts of two sisters. One of the she-cats was a light gray she-cat with blue eyes and the other she-cat is a Silver tabby she-cat with Crystal blue eyes. The wind blew harder causing The silver she-cat to push her ears on her head. **

"**I don't understand how WindClan can live with this!" she hissed getting closer to the light grey she-cat. **

"**It's not to bad Silverheart." the other cat meowed amused to the newly named Silverheart. **

"**Feathertail! Silverheart!" a gray tom with battle-scarred ears called to the she-cats. Feathertail and Silverheart looked at the tom in interest. **

"**yes?" Silverheart questioned first. **

"**Moonpaw seems to have feelings for another cat." he replied the she-cats looked at each other.**

"**are you sure Stonefur?" Silverheart asked.**

"**yep." he replied**

"**if this is true her future might get even more tough…."**


	2. Chapter 1

i do NOT own Warriors, Warriors belong to Erin Hunter :)

I DO however own Silverheart, Eclipsepaw, Moonpaw, Silverstripe, and Skyheart

I sat at the edge of the medicine den watching everyone. _*why was I chosen? It's been a couple moons since I've learned about my prophecy but… how come I was picked? Why not Leopardstar? Why would my sister be in danger if I told her? But…my most important question is…do I… do I love Jaypaw?* I thought._ I shook my head knowing that It was impossible. _*Not only are we from different clans we're both medicine cats* I thought. _

"you ok Moonpaw?" Pebblepaw's voice asked.

"ya just thinking…" I meowed.

"let all those old enough to catch their own fish join for a meeting." Leopardstar called causing us to look at her. We raced to the clearing and stood in front of the others.

"tonight is the gathering and here are who are going, Mistyfoot, Willowpaw, Moonpaw, Pebblepaw, Mothwing, Rippletail, and Mosspelt." Leopardstar said.

"I'm sorry Eclipsepaw." I said giving her a sorry nudge.

"it's fine. Have fun." Eclipsepaw said.

"Moonpaw!" my mentor called. I ran to her quickly.

"ya?" I asked.

"I want you to get some chervil before you leave." my mentor said

"okay." I ran around looking to find the familiar fern like leaves. I lifted my nose and smelled around for the sweet smelling plant.

"looking for these?" Willowpaw asked pointing to Chervil.

"wow thanks Willowpaw! How did you know about these?" I asked grabbing some.

"I've seen you talking about them."

"wow you should be a medicine cat!"

"no you are the apprentice not me."

"if something happens you should be medicine cat."

"well let's go." We walked to the clan and gave Mothwing the herbs.

"Moonpaw… be careful with the twoleg kits." Mothwing said causing uneasiness to cloud over me.

"I-I will." I meowed nervously.

"hurry up we have to go." Leopardstar said.

"we're already late." Pebblepaw muttered.

"let's go watch out for the twoleg kits." Leopardstar said walking to the island.

"remember not to mention it to the other clans." Mistyfoot added. We soon reached the island and walked in our tails down and ears flat back.

"Hollypaw!" yelled Willowpaw making me look to see Willowpaw started to walk towards Hollypaw and Lionpaw I hurried up and caught up with her.

"I can't stay." Willowpaw said trying to catch her breath.

"me neither I need to get to Mothwing." I meowed.

"is everything ok? Your clan you all seem-" Hollypaw was cut off when

Crowfeather came over.

"Heatherpaw, why don't you talk to the other apprentices from other clans? Then you'll know the other cats." he said looking at Lionpaw and Hollypaw. He looked at me and nodded.

"hello Moonpaw any news?" he asked a little hopeful.

"no I'm sorry Crowfeather." I shook my head.

"but if I see her I'll tell you." I then noticed Breezepaw and Crowfeather leave with Heatherpaw.

"come on Moonpaw!" Mothwing called I ran to her and felt my hear skip a bit when I reached Jaypaw and the others.

"hi Jaypaw." I nodded to him.

"hey." he muttered.

"first gathering?" I purred amused. He nodded.

"let all clans gather beneath starclan!" Blackstar called Making Jaypaw and I look at him.

"ShadowClan brings happy news, Tawnypelt has had three kits." Blackstar said proudly. The cats all meowed congrats.

"the three are Flamekit, Dawnkit, and Tigerkit!" Mews died at the last name. _*Tigerstar…* I thought sadly. _

"Anything else?" Firestar asked. Blackstar said nothing and Onestar turned away showing he had nothing to say.

"all is well in ThunderClan. Leopardstar do you have anything to say?" Firestar said. I froze making Jaypaw look at me.

"there is nothing to share fish are back, hunting's good the clan is fine." Leopardstar said curtly.

"I'm pleased to hear that." Firestar said.

"then this is over." Leopardstar said. We all started to leave quickly. We got over the bridge quickly and padded home. We got back to the clan who ran asking questions.

"nothing really happened." I explained.

"everyone is doing fine there are three new kits in ShadowClan though their mother is Tawnypelt." I said.

"I'm going to sleep then see you later." Eclipsepaw meowed going to her den. I walked to my den and went to sleep.

_Eclipsepaw's POV_

II felt the gentle breeze on my fur. I opened my eyes and looked around soon a sound of talking was heard I walked around till I found the source of the noise. I stayed in the bushes as I saw my sister talking to a silver tabby she-cat I've never seen before. Suddenly the she-cat stopped and stared at where I was.

"you can come out Eclipsepaw." the she-cat said. I walked out slowly and looked at my sister who watched me with wide eyes.

"how'd she get here? I thought you said she can't know?" Moonpaw hissed.

"w-what? You've been hiding something from me?" I asked shocked. Suddenly another tabby she-cat rapped her tail around me.

"hush Moonpaw Eclipsepaw is here for a reason." the she-cat purred.

"sorry Feathertail." Moonpaw said.

"Feathertail? W-wait where are we?" I asked panicking.

"stop worrying Mouse brain if you're here it's for a good reason." Moonpaw purred licking my ear in comfort.

"Dear Eclipsepaw and Moonpaw troubled times are coming for you to difficult choices shall be made and betrayal will happen." Feathertail said.

"like my prophecy?" Moonpaw gasped.

"prophecy?" I asked confused.

"yes my dear child. 'The river's moon will protect the three thunder from Medicine to warrior betrayal will begin.'" the other she-cat said.

"why is my sister here you said I couldn't tell here for her own safety!" Moonpaw hissed.

"you didn't tell be to protect me?" I asked surprised. Moonpaw nodded still looking at the she-cat.

"The River's Moon will seek help from an Eclipse, Two Kin shall stay loyal and stick together." the she-cat said.

"Silverheart… Eclipsepaw is one too." Moonpaw said.

"I'm a what." I asked.

"I'll tell you in the real world… we'll be closer together from now on." Moonpaw said pressing her nose to my ear comfortingly. I didn't know it but at that moment we both thought the same. _*why me?* we thought_


	3. Chapter 2

i do NOT own Warriors, Warriors belong to Erin Hunter :)

I DO however own Silverheart, Eclipsepaw, Moonpaw, Silverstripe, and Skyheart

I woke up by a paw prodding my side sharply. I opened my eyes slightly and looked up my vision cleared to show my sister.

"ya Eclipsepaw?" I mumbled.

"come on you promised!" she said pushing my slightly. Suddenly the sound of rain was heard.

"it's raining." I mumbled quietly.

"ya come on!" Eclipsepaw said pushing me to my feet. I walked out quietly and stepped into the cold rain. The beautiful rain made all the leaves sparkle. I purred a bit seeing Sneezekit and Mallowkit looking up in the rain.

"Sneezekit, Mallowkit get inside you don't want to catch green cough do you?" I purred licking their heads.

"aww but Moonpaw." the two whined. _*I have to admit the only thing I like about my job is the kits.* I thought. _

"no buts I can't have you getting sick." I purred pushing them into the den.

"oh thank you Moonpaw." GrayMist purred.

"no problem." I meowed.

"Moonpaw!" I heard Eclipsepaw call. I got up and walked out

"come on let's go." I motioned. The two of us made our way to the forest and sat under one so no rain would get to us.

"now will you teach me?" Eclipsepaw asked. I nodded.

"so this is how you perfect the leap and hold."

_*Eclipsepaw's POV*_

"like that?" I asked

"yep I think you got it!" Moonpaw meowed excited.

"how did you learn this?"

"well during a gathering when I was talking with Lionpaw and Jaypaw-" I cut her off.

"you've been learning from Thunderclan?"

"y-yeah but I wanted to know how to be a warrior."

"you couldn't ask me?"

"well its because I'm so busy Please don't tell!"

*Moonpaw's POV*

I sat sadly watching my sister glare at me.

"I won't betray my clan!"

"your not betraying them by keeping ONE secret for your sister!"

"if it means betraying my family then I won't do it I'm warning you I'm not scared to tell Leopardstar."

"she'd never believe you! You don't have proof!"

"I won't let you betray your clan this is your first and final warning break all ties with Thunderclan except for you medicine cat duties and forget that silly dream because you are NOT a warrior!"

"I hate you." I walked to the camp and went to my den.

"Moonpaw I want you to go with some warriors to check out the twoleg kits incase they get harmed." Leopardstar said.

"who's going?" I asked curiously having hope Eclipsepaw wouldn't be on it.

"Mistyfoot, Dapplepaw, Reedwhisker, and Pouncepaw." Leopardstar said.

"ok!" I said in relief it wasn't Eclipsepaw. I walked out and Joined the others.

"you ready to go?" Mistyfoot asked.

"yep!" I said grabbing my herbs Mothwing gave me.

"let's go." Mistyfoot said as we walked to the river. We all saw some twoleg kits throwing stones into the water. _*ugh why would they throw stones into the water? They aren't going to catch fish that way.* I thought. _we watched the kits run around laughing.

"come one let's go report." Mistyfoot said as we all left.

"Moonpaw get some rest for the Moonpool." Mothwing said. I nodded as I felt eyes narrow at me.

_*dream*_

I ran the wind blowing through my fur.

"hello Moonpaw." a voice said I turned to see a beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.

"who are you?" I asked confused.

"I'm Spottedleaf. I was a Medicine cat from Thunderclan." Spottedleaf said.

"why are you talking to me then?"

"follow me I'll explain on the way." I nodded slightly following her.

"I'm here for some reason the biggest reason is because of Eclipsepaw. I noticed you two had a fight? She wants you to stay away from all Thunderclan cats." Spottedleaf said. I nodded.

"when I was with Jaypaw she didn't mind…"

"she thought that was a little crush that would go away but to know you are connected to Thunderclan she doesn't want you to get to close to them… sadly in the future you won't have a choice."

"what do you mean?"

"it's very important that you make up with her she'll get used to the idea but Eclipsepaw is going of her destined path. Cats who go off the path of destiny are taught the hard way. Leafpool the Thunderclan medicine cat went off her destiny by running off with Crowfeather she stepped off her path and because of that her mentor Cinderpelt died."

"So if we don't make up something will force her onto the path?"

"yes so far you are on your path when Eclipsepaw first heard she was still on her path but now that she has asked you to stay away from my clan she has padded away from her destiny… you're the only one who can save her." I nodded.

"the other reason you are here is to make sure your destiny stays on it's path."

"what do I need to do?"

"just follow me. Firestar?"

"Firestar? Why are we going to see him?"

"Spottedleaf?" Firestar asked stepping out from the shadows.

"ah Firestar this is the cat I've been telling you about." she purred nudging me forward.

"Hello Firestar." I bowed my head slightly.

"a RiverClan cat?" he asked confused.

"my name is Moonpaw. I'm guessing Spottedleaf told you everything about me." I said. He nodded.

"you're a very special cat and you should be careful." he purred. I nodded

"I will." I muttered.

"good now Moonpaw remember don't stray off your path." Spottedleaf purred.

"I won't." I purred.

"good now go get a good rest." she said nudging me along.

"bye Spottedleaf! Bye Firestar!" I said running.

"she seems sweet… it's to bad about her future." Firestar said after I disappeared.

"I want her to live happy before it's all taken away from her… no matter what happens she'll have to stay on her path."


	4. Chapter 3

i do NOT own Warriors, Warriors belong to Erin Hunter :)

I DO however own Silverheart, Eclipsepaw, Moonpaw, Silverstripe, and Skyheart

I walked with Mothwing to the Moonpool. I was happy today because today I finally said sorry to Eclipsepaw so far she doesn't approve of the Thunderclan cats but we're on our way to getting along again.

"so how is your clan?" Kestrelpaw asked. I felt uneasiness fall over me quickly.

"fine." I said with Fake happiness. ***what's really wrong?* Jaypaw's thoughts broke into mine. **_*nothing I'm fine.* I thought catching up to him. _

"are you sure?" he muttered his blind eyes turning to me making my heart skip. I quickly shook my head trying to get rid of the heat growing on my face.

"ya don't worry." I purred happily trying to get rid of the uneasiness.

"I can feel your uneasiness." he muttered. I flinched a bit. _*h-how?* I thought? _

"just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't feel how your paws step on the ground as if your worried." he hissed.

"I never said that." I hissed.

"you didn't have to."

"just because you blind doesn't mean you need sympathy! I know that! You don't need mine I don't need yours." He looked at me a little surprised.

"your so irritating some times." I said hitting his ear softly. He shook his head slightly.

"your so weird some times." he said. I purred slightly.

"I try." we got to the edge of the Moonpool and I gasped.

"it's huge!" I said.

"melt water…" Leafpool meowed. I Zoned out looking at the pool. _*will the twolegs do this?* I shuddered at the though. _Mothwing's voice cut through my thoughts.

"those rocks look flat we can lay on those." she said. We all made our way to the rocks and laid down. I sat down and touched my nose to the water.

_*Dream*_

Suddenly I was in camp water was coming up fast.

"Moonpaw! You have to leave!" Mudfur said making me look at him.

"but the herbs! I can't leave them!" I said.

"get what you can then go!"

"but where, where can I go?"

"there is no time. Your clan will die if you stay."

"but to where?"

"you have to leave before the twolegs come go to the island where the meetings are held." he said before I woke.

*end Dream*

I jumped to my paws quickly.

"Mothwing! We have to get home quickly!" I said scared.

"right I'll see you all at the next gathering." Mothwing said dipping her head.

"let's go!" I said running with Mothwing at my paws. We got to the clan and I ran to Leopardstar's den.

"can I come in?" I asked in a hurry.

"come in" Leopardstar said.

"I talked to Mudfur he said to live on the island so we'll be safe." I muttered.


	5. Chapter 4

i do NOT own Warriors, Warriors belong to Erin Hunter :)

I DO however own Silverheart, Eclipsepaw, Moonpaw, Silverstripe, and Skyheart

Leopardstar looked at me.

"what?" she asked calmly.

"in my dream I was in camp and the water was rising Mudfur told me to leave but I couldn't without the herbs so he said to get as much as I can carry then go. When I asked where he said the island would be the safest." I said.

"I'll start a clan meeting." she said walking out and calling a clan meeting. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Moonpaw was given a dream from Starclan. We must leave to the island where we meet the other clans. Otherwise the Twolegs will flood the river making the kits and elders at risk." The clearing was soon filled with uneasy murmurs.

"how do we know for sure this is what was seen?" Icewing asked. I looked at Leopardstar for permission to speak her eyes flickered showing me I could.

"in my dream I was in camp and the water was rising Mudfur told me to leave but I couldn't without the herbs so he said to get as much as I can carry then go. When I asked where he said the island would be the safest." I said repeating what I said to Leopardstar. Their murmurs filled the clearing again.

"silence! We will get everyone to the island the apprentices shall help get the herbs, the warriors shall help the elders and queens." The others started scrambling to do our jobs. I ran to the Medicine cat den and started getting some herbs.

"here let me help." Pouncepaw meowed grabbing some herbs. The other apprentices made there ways in grabbing some herbs. I grabbed the Catmint and carefully made my way to the island with the others. Mothwing signaled for me to follow with her tail so I turned in her direction the others following close behind.

"right here." she said showing me a den big enough for one cat to squeeze through. I walked in and stared in shock. Then den was huge! It was like twenty badgers could fit in it. I quickly put the catmint down and let the others put theirs down.

"that was it." Mothwing said putting more down.

"Moonpaw why don't you help me sort it while you guys go see what to do next." she purred as the others padded out. I walked towards the wall and started sorting them.

"put the Burdock root over there." she said as I stacked the horsetail. I nodded slightly and walked to her, grabbed the burdock root, and started storing it.

"Moonpaw." Leopardstar's voice called from outside. I looked at Mothwing for an okay.

"go ahead." she said sorting herbs. I stuck my head out of the den.

"yes?" I asked.

"I want you to help the hunting patrol most of the warriors are back at camp making the stream wider." I nodded understanding.

"but I'm a medicine cat." I muttered. She nodded.

"yes but we need food too, if someone gets hurt then I'll send some one to get you."

"okay Leopardstar." I nodded walking up to meet the others.

"Moonpaw what are you doing here?" Pebblepaw asked confused.

"I'm going hunting with you guys Leopardstar asked me to." I meowed. Pebblepaw's eyes brightened.

"well lets go." Pebblepaw's mentor Mosspelt Meowed. I nodded walking after her Pebblepaw walking in pace with me.

"so why did Leopardstar want you to come hunting?" Willowpaw asked.

"she said because the other warriors have to work at camp."

"So Leopardstar thinks a piece of fox-dung like you could help?" Silverstripe hissed. I narrowed my eyes at my father and Willowpaw's mentor.

"well at least I'm not a piece of Badger-dung that gets enjoyment by picking on its kits." I hissed. Silverstripe looked at me taken aback.

"stop fighting Moonpaw you have no right to disrespect warriors especially your father and Silverstripe you shouldn't be like this to your kin! You should know better." Mosspelt growled stepping in between us.

"I'm sorry Mosspelt, Silverstripe." I meowed ashamed.

"good now why don't you hunt?" Mosspelt meowed.

"yeah come on Moonpaw! Come hunting with me!" Pebblepaw purred flicking his tail across my nose.

"okay." I meowed walking after him.

"okay this looks like a good spot right Moonpaw?" he meowed. I nodded.

"okay lets fish." Pebblepaw quickly turned to the water and lifted his paw. I leaned over the edge looking away from him now. I peered into the dark water and lifted my paw. I saw a fish floating around and waited for it to come closer. My paw quickly dived into the water and went under the fish, I quickly pulled my paw back along with the fish making it fly out of the water I quickly hit it with my paw to push it way from the edge and bit into it.

"good catch." Pebblepaw purred. I nodded not taking my eyes off the silver blue fish infront of me.

"great job indeed Moonpaw." Leopardstar said coming out of the bushes.

"l-Leopardstar?" I said in shock.

"Its great to know your like you mentor, great at warrior duties and Medicine cat duties." she purred.

"but you should get back to camp now and check on the kits."

"okay I'll take the fish to their mother." I purred grabbing the fish. _*this is a reason I want to be a warrior…* I thought_

_*gathering*_

I scurried around helping my clanmates the other clans would be on there way soon.

"need help?" a voice asked. I turned to Willowpaw.

"yes please!" I purred.

"its packed."

"tell me about it. Can you get herbs for Icewing?" She nodded running to the medicine cat den. Soon Thunderclan came in followed by Windclan. I scurried along to help everyone then ran to Willowpaw and started to help with Icewing.

"what's happening?" a voice mewed.

"Hollypaw!" Willowpaw mewed panic in her eyes I could tell my eyes were mirroring her own.

"why are Queens, kits, and Elders here?" Hollypaw meowed confused.

"because-" Before she could continue Firestar interrupted.

"What's going on?" he asked my leader.

"it looks like all of Riverclan is here!" Onestar growled. I couldn't help but let my fur bristle was he accusing us of planning an attack?

"I did." She said calmly.

"what?" he asked his eyes wide.

"What is happening?" Blackstar growled.

"lets find out." Firestar muttered.

"is everything ok?" Hollypaw hissed.

"just go back to your clan please." Willowpaw pleaded.

"you can go too if you want, I can take care of things for now." I offered.

"no I want to help too." she said soft yet firmly. I nodded in understanding as Hollypaw left.

"we have a small problem in our territory." Leopardstar said smoothly. I flinched a bit wasn't this showing weakness?

"we had to leave it for awhile." she said.

"left you camp?" Blackstar said interested my fur bristled with uneasiness what is he thinking?

"for a while, we're fixing everything we'll stay here until then." she said quickly.

"where have you been hunting?" Onestar accused. I felt a growl rise in my throat as if we'd eat rabbit!

"there CAN'T be enough food here." Russetfur accused too. Frogs and lizards? As if!

"we DO have a lake." Leopardstar growled.

"is it enough? What happens when your out of fish?" Crowfeather asked. He's right what WILL happen….

"we are NOT eating RABBITS if that's what your thinking." Mistyfoot growled.

"what about gatherings?" Firestar asked calmly_. *Gatherings! We're having trouble in out territory and all he cares about is GATHERINGS!* I thought bristling more. _

"we plan to be back next moon." she stated.

"and if not? It won't be fair if you have more cats then other clans." Blackstar growled. I felt two pairs of eyes on me as my fur bristled more. _***calm down Moonpaw. I can feel your anger from here.* Jaypaw's voice muttered. **__*all they care about is if we'll be gone by next gathering!* I thought angrily. __***you better calm down before you tear someone apart.* Lionpaw's voice teased. **__***he's right calm down.* Jaypaw meowed. **_my fur started to lay down slowly.

"one clan will have to go!" a tom called I tensed again. Would we have to leave? No, we can't.

"we must believe her give them a chance to get back to their territory." Firestar meowed.

"if they are here next moon we'll decide then." he added.

_*WE'LL decide? Its not THEIR decision!* I thought. I was once again pulled out of my thoughts but this time by hisses from Thunderclan. _

"_anything else Blackstar?" Onestar meowed. _

"_there are twolegs near the lake but not near us." he meowed. _

"_good, then we should leave Riverclan in peace." Firestar said. Willowpaw and I grabbed a mouthful of herbs as Hollypaw came back. _

"_what's really happening? Why did you REALLY leave." Hollypaw pressed. _

"_we can't talk now not with others listening." I answered for her looking around nervously. Willowpaw looked at me surprised. _

"_I understand but I'll be back." she muttered. I nodded an okay much to Willowpaw's surprise. _

"_please stay safe and out of trouble." Willowpaw meowed. Hollypaw nodded and left._

"_why did you agree you're a medicine cat." Willowpaw hissed. _

"_you're my friend and she is my friend I'm a medicine cat I have different rules. But when she comes, come get me I won't tell a soul."_


	6. Chapter 5

I do NOT own warriors they belong to Erin hunter.

I DO own Moonpaw, Eclipsepaw, Silverheart, Silverstripe, and Skyheart

* * *

><p>"come on Moonpaw you need to eat!" Pebblepaw meowed pushing the fish towards me.<p>

"no way give it to the queens they need it more then me!" I protested.

"just eat the dang fish!"

"no give it to the queens or elders."

"but your medicine cat we need you too!"

"yes but I'm an APPRENTICE so there is always Mothwing."

"yes but there is only one you!"

"what's that suppose to mean?"

"it means…. I like you…." I stared at him in shock. _*so Eclipsepaw wasn't lying…* I thought_

"I'm a medicine cat apprentice I can't mate." _*and if I could it would be with- what am I doing? I can't live him! We're both medicine cats AND we're in different clans….* I thought sadly._

"so please eat the fish I can't live with out you."

"I can't other clanmates need it more."

"Moonpaw!" Willowpaw called.

"got to go Pebblepaw I'll see you later." I said running to Willowpaw.

"THANK YOU! That was awk-" I said happily but froze.

"hi Moonpaw." Hollypaw meowed awkwardly.

"you really did come." I purred.

"of course! I was worried…." she said. I nodded in understanding

"Hollypaw? I came for poppy seeds but what are you doing here?" Mothwing mewed making me tense.

"I had to do something! ThunderClan wants to fight WindClan and everyone is worried RiverClan will be driven away!"

"we aren't going anywhere."

"how do you know? Your half starved AND your still on the island."

"not for much longer." I meowed.

"but you have everything from your old camp." Hollypaw said.

"you two should show her." Mothwing sighed.

"really? We can? Right now?" I asked.

"yes just don't get caught." we nodded and ran out side Hollypaw behind us.

"lets swim to the mainland it'll be easier for you to hide." Willowpaw said.

"I may be soaked but I am NOT swimming!" Hollypaw said.

"fine. But we have to hide your sent." I muttered

"here." Willowpaw meowed picking up otter dung and putting it on Hollypaw.

"what was that?" Hollypaw gagged.

"otter dung it'll hide your sent." she said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"you have got to be kidding me!" Hollypaw gagged.

"wash it off later be quiet and still if you really want to see!" I hissed putting more on her.

"okay lets go quickly!" Willowpaw meowed running onto the beach and up the tree bridge.

"are you sure this will work the scents so strong Thunderclan can probably smell me." Hollypaw hissed.

"yep." Willowpaw answered as we leaped down the tree, crossed the shore, and dived through the reeds. After a bunch of jumping to avoid mud we finally got to better firmer ground. We finally got to our destination and Hollypaw squeezed between us.

"look." I muttered pointing to our old camp.

"that's our old camp." Willowpaw explained when Hollypaw gave her a confused look. The sound of rocks hitting the ground was heard.

"the warriors are working." I explained before she could ask.

"working? For what?" she asked.

"they are blocking the stream so they can make it wider and deeper." Willowpaw said.

"hurry grab what you can!" Blackclaw called.

"we're saving what we can the pine nettles aren't good for Weatherproof nests." Willowpaw said.

"but what for why are you doing this?" Hollypaw asked.

"they are coming!" Minnowpaw yowled as everyone dropped what they were doing and ran for the island.

"what's wrong?" Hollypaw questioned.

"you will see in a second." we both said. Suddenly twoleg kits ran out of the bushes. Hollypaw looked at us in horror.

"this is why we left." Willowpaw meowed.

"hurry lets go." I muttered as Willowpaw explained from the beginning. I ignored it and zoned out. _*why am I thinking of Jaypaw still? I can't like him its against the warrior code…* I thought._

"we're near WindClan you can leave me here." Hollypaw meowed snapping out of my thoughts.

"not till we're at the border." We answered as we dashed away from our territory.

"there it is!" Willowpaw said. As we rushed to it.

"promise you'll be careful." Willowpaw meowed. Suddenly the sound of rocks clattering was heard. We dived into a bramble pulling Hollypaw with us.

"did they see us?" Hollypaw asked. I shrugged nervously.

"keep quiet." I hissed.

"are they hunting?" Hollypaw asked.

"what could they be hunting? They didn't seem to be coming for us either they looked… scared " I said.

"the horseplace dog! Run!" Willowpaw screeched running after our clanmates. The dog spotted us and ran towards us.

"Run!" I yowled pelting after Willowpaw Hollypaw after me. Reedwhisker's eyes widened when he saw me.

"Stay near us!" He yowled I ran after him followed by Willowpaw and Hollypaw.

"stop!" he ordered again. The dog stood by a fence looking around. "maybe he's going home?" Hollypaw questioned.

"Shh!" Willowpaw said.

"what are YOU doing here?" Minnowpaw growled.

"you're a ThunderClan cat!" Reedwhisker said turning his gaze To Willowpaw and I in an Accusing way.

"why do you smell so bad?" Minnowpaw asked.

"were you here to spy?" Voletooth growled.

"No! I wanted to help!" Hollypaw meowed.

"help?" Reedwhisker said in disbelief

"its true! Shes alone, She was worried about is after the gathering she wanted to know if we were-" I started but was cut off.

"Mouse dung!" Reedwhisker yowled. I looked confused until I smelt WindClan.

"should we run?" Minnowpaw asked her body stiff with fear.

"we can't we've come to far." Voletooth sighed.

"better just stand our ground." Reedwhisker sighed. Pouncepaw stepped closer to Minnowpaw as if he would protect her and Pebblepaw stepped infront of me. Soon the WindClan patrol neared. Ashfoot, Crowfeather, Heatherpaw, Whitetail, Tornear, and Breezepaw.

"what are you doing on WindClan land?" Ashfoot growled.

"we were chased by a mouse-brained dog from the horseplace." Reedwhisker answered.

"where is it?" Crowfeather asked looking at me in the corner of his eye as if wondering if I've seen Feathertail. Without a second thought I nodded a yes.

"it went home." Voletooth sighed.

"and you expect us to believe that? All I smell is dung!" Tornear exclaimed. I could tell Hollypaw felt uncomfortable now.

"what happened to you? don't they teach RiverClan kits to wash?" Breezepelt sneered at Hollypaw. My fur bristled angrily.

"get off our territory! You may have lost yours but you aren't taking ours!" Ashfoot hissed.

"we did NOT lose our land!" Voletooth bristled.

"then why were you here?" Tornear growled.

"stealing prey?" Crowfeather accused.

"No!" Reedwhisker growled. I could feel Hollypaw tense beside me.

"we wouldn't eat Rabbit even if we were starving!" Pouncepaw said angrily.

"get off our land!" Ashfoot hissed. We quickly walked past the WindClan cats.

"there'll be more patrols on borders now!" Ashfoot called.

"and they'll be ready to battle" Tornear growled.

"I have to go home." Hollypaw whispered I flinched bad timing…

"No you have to tell us why you're here!" Reedwhisker growled

"I did I was worried for Moonpaw and Willowpaw!" she said

"you can't go to WindClan's territory you'll have to stay with us on the island." Voletooth said. I could sense Hollypaw's despair.

"okay." she muttered.

"but first rinse off that awful dung!" Reedwhisker ordered. Willowpaw, Hollypaw, and I walked into the water and rinsed off Hollypaw's fur.

"sorry if I got you in trouble…" Hollypaw whispered.

"its fine." we said pressing against Hollypaw.

_*The Island*_

'"don't be scared, Leopardstar is fair." Willowpaw mewed.

"Reedwhisker told me you have been spying." Leopardstar accused.

"I wanted to help! ThunderClan is scared WindClan will attack if you force your way into their territory everyone is ready to fight. I just want to stop it!" Hollypaw meowed.

"That's a big ambition for a small apprentice like you." Leopardstar meowed amused. Hollypaw puffed up her fur.

"I'm guessing Moonpaw and Willowpaw have shown you enough to put your mind at rest?" Leopardstar said. _*please don't mention the camp please don't!* I silently prayed. _

"_just the old camp-" Hollypaw said but stopped herself, Leopardstar turned to us. _

"_you took her there?" she asked. _

"_we only wanted to reassure her." I meowed._

"_well Hollypaw it looks like you'll have to stay here at the island." Leopardstar said. I could feel her heart lurch._

"_but what about my clan?" Hollypaw asked._

"_you should have thought of that before you came. We can't spare warriors and if we could we wouldn't want to bother ShadowClan or Windclan."_

"_but in the Warrior code it says I'm safe if I stay 2 lengths away from the lake."_

"_if it was a gathering then I'd agree but the other clans wouldn't want RiverClan_

_Or ThunderClan scent on their territory."_

"_but-" Hollypaw tried to think of something._

"_you can stay with Mothwing and Moonpaw." Leopardstar said turning away. _

"_come on Hollypaw it's be warmer in the medicine cat den." I meowed_

"_I thought I said not to be seen." Mothwing said holding some herbs._

"_sorry." I muttered._

"_eat these it'll warm you up. It's all I have to spare." Mothwing said._

"_what is it?" Hollypaw asked me._

"_Dried nettle smeared with honey." I whispered_

"_not bad." when we were done I brought her to the back and dried off._

"_you know Leopardstar only wants me here because I know to much." she meowed._

"_yeah. But wouldn't Firestar be the same?" I nodded_

"_I guess." I quickly curled up next to her suddenly tired._

* * *

><p><em>Okay now I've decided to do a little contest like thing. All you have to do is answer this question:<em>

"_Who do YOU think the Evil I talked about in the summary is?"_

_The person who gets it right or close gets a cookie (lol Just kidding) The winner gets to ask FOUR questions that have to do with THIS series. I'll answer any question all the way from: "What inspired me to write this?" to "what is in store for the future?" so in other words what I mean by in the future is something like: "Will Jaypaw and Moonpaw's relationship work? If so how?" or even "Does Moonpaw have powers? If so what kind?" you can even ask what i think of real couples from the actual books (EXample: FeatherXCrow or LeafXCrow Or NightXCrow) so go ahead and guess!_


End file.
